


Lightning and Sea Salt

by Rinzler



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU, Green Arrow - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Just a cute little drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinzler/pseuds/Rinzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen smells really nice. This is a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning and Sea Salt

Barry Allen smells really nice.

It’s not that he smells like boxed cologne or fresh bodywash. He smells like ozone, like the last traces of his powers still cling to him even after he’s stopped running. It doesn’t fade, even when the trail of lightning he leaves behind does.

Then there are other layers. Sea salt, like the ocean spray has soaked into his skin from all the time he spends running over it. Pure crisp air, like a breeze got tangled up in him and forgot to blow away. It’s a heady mix, intoxicating and wonderful.

The first time Oliver notices it, he dismisses it as being some new cologne that Barry’s trying out, and leaves STAR Labs after they successfully take down the villain of the week. Somehow, though, the smell won’t leave for days. When it finally does fade from the leather of Oliver’s uniform- it probably got there from the times Barry ran them all over the city- Oliver feels himself missing it. He searches for the cologne online, but no such luck. No new releases that sound anything like that scent. 

Oliver returns to Central City when another villain, this one a metahuman with levitation powers, appears and starts wreaking havoc. A few well-placed arrows and one vortex of air later, the metahuman is down and Barry is wrapping his arms around Oliver in a celebratory hug. Oliver can’t help it. He takes a deep breath.

God, Barry smells so good. Oliver wants to bury his nose in the curve of Barry’s neck, nose along his jaw and run his fingers through Barry’s hair, find out just why he smells like that. He wants to curve in as close as possible to Barry and never leave. He has to bite back a protest when they eventually separate, tries not to act too eager when Barry offers a ride back to STAR Labs.

After that, Oliver can’t go a day or two without travelling to Central to see Barry, or hoping that Barry will run over to Starling to see him. He even offers to train Barry some more as an incentive, feeling awful when that proposal is met with a laugh and denial, because Barry doesn’t feel like getting shot full of arrows again. Whenever they are in the same space, Oliver finds himself standing as close as he can to Barry, as close as is physically acceptable. One comforting touch after a bad injury becomes five, becomes ten, becomes more casual touching than he should be doing. Yet he can’t make himself stop.

The morning Oliver wakes up breathless and gasping after a dream of literally tasting every inch of Barry’s skin, desperately searching for that combination of lightning and sea salt, he knows it’s become a problem.

**Author's Note:**

> I sin all day, every day at whyinhades on tumblr.


End file.
